1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, known is image processing (expansion processing) for improving luminance of a plurality of pixels constituting an image displayed on a display device corresponding to image data (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-20241).
However, the expansion processing includes an operation for increasing luminance of the entire displayed image corresponding to the image data based on colors of the pixels constituting the image data, so that certain electric power is consumed by the operation. Due to this, a display device including a conventional image processing device that performs such processing on an image or environment in which a user does not expect luminance improvement may consume electric power in vain against an intention of the user.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and an image processing device that can reduce power effectively.